Love
by Beautifully Deranged
Summary: The boy with oceanic eyes makes her dizzy with happiness. Sakura's body aches for his unique novelty that makes him so different from boys with spinning ruby gazes and cursed intentions. *One-shot* Please R&R.


Author notes- Naruto/Sakura anyone? Do I even have to ask? *laughs* This one-shot was definitely inspired by the song Sex on Fire by Kings of Leon and the movie "For Colored Girls." Random I know and absolutely different from each other, but certainly the trigger for this bout of writing.

Disclaimer: I do not seek to own Naruto, the gifted right of ownership has always fallen to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Love- A one-shot<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Its days raked with passion,<em>

_Stamped in lust,_

_And rigged with merriment_

_That reminds both that this-_

_Is love._

* * *

><p>Lulled on by the timber of his voice she gallantly follows him into a place where both feel the fallings of a timeless want. Who was she to deny his scorched soul when crisscrossed into her body's layout was the same longing?<p>

"Have you sampled anything quite like this?" she purrs into the nape of his flushed neck.

"Never…no one has ever made the ashes of my heart a burning fire."

And for ever pant escaping the lush of their mouths they proclaim the birth of their virgin love-_soft, sweet, like the roll of a babies laughter when it speaks._

Sakura knows this isn't the tentative feeling that wrestled her heart when she doted on the likes of Sasuke. His visage of a cloudy disposition had catered to the little girl who snatched up flowers with Ino, who had been led by the nose of another's finger-following a leader when she could have been her own.

With Naruto, feelings get sent soaring high, intensifying in the atmosphere of her beating existence. They cluster up and produce a maelstrom of perfection, everything that personifies her needs, and consequently they rain down on her in crazed showers-the drops of electrified emotions bless her body. The boy with oceanic eyes makes her dizzy with happiness. Sakura's body aches for his unique novelty that makes him so different from boys with spinning ruby gazes and cursed intentions.

Hushed screams soak the silence in the air and the constant collide of skin, heavy with sweat, glistening with intrigue, is alluring and assuring. Sakura wants to drown in the endless pools of sapphire that hold her own sea foam green orbs, she would asphyxiate her very existence if it meant living in the adore of his eyes for an eternity.

"I love you." his voice scrambles into the air while a wayward hand digs into her own.

"I love you." he breathes heavily in the opening of her ear. The declaration slithers its way into her body and sets it ablaze-her insides are like hell.

Shaking, shuddering, their figures tremble from the concave of their high. Weighted above her Naruto slides, one, twice, stoking the remnants of something beautiful. Sakura can't help but feel the grizzle of her soul is lying exposed; she wants him to devour her very being.

Her quivering hand laces up the side of his neck, nails dragging, caress beseeching. She stops at the golden locks lightly dewed from their love making.

"I love you too."

She pulls him in for a kiss, it's not the first time but the grind of his lips still send her into a tizzy. He lays down pulling both of them together, arm scooping her closer, their mouths are still connected. Breaking apart, she can see the wonder etched on his face, the reverence that he regards her with. The look sends a flutter of sputtering euphoria through her-she isn't the only fool drunk on this love.

Curling into him, Sakura lets Naruto hold her. The rise of his chest is mesmerizing and the warmth of his body is soothing, she's still internally blazing but that's alright-everything about Naruto in this moment is a cooling balm. The heaviness of sleep finally stumbles upon them and Sakura's eyes droop shut and her blue-eyed boy begins to adopt an even breathing. Everything's perfect and she sleeps knowing that in the morning, it will be the same.

She'll wake up to love and know that it will be there forever.

* * *

><p>End<p>

Author Notes- There you go guys, another Sakura/Naruto one-shot and my first smut-like story too. Any and all reviews are gladly welcomed. I would love some feedback on this story; any words you have to offer would make my day!


End file.
